Clue
by Betas
Summary: This is a murder mystery dinner party that takes place in 1954. It is based of the Clue Movie (made in 1985). Rated M for language & sexual themes, not actual sex. Anthro.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Cast**

**Six Guests**

Miss Scarlet - **Eve**

Coronal Mustard -**Vitaly**

Mrs. White - **Gia**

Mr. Green - **Humphrey**

Mrs. Peacock - **Florence**

Professor Plum - **Tony**

Wilson, the butler - **Winston**

Laura, the maid - **Lilly **

The cook - **Princess**

Cop - **Zuba**

Mr. Boddy, the blackmailer of the six guests - **King**

Motorist, person who went to the house, because his car broke down - **Salty**

Singing Telegram Girl - **Okapi  
**

The Chief – **Garth**

* * *

_**New England, 1954**_

**Chapter 1**

A black car was driving down a dark road, with a storm about to come. The car stopped at a gate, and driver unlocked it. The gate creaked open and the car drove up slowly to a large mansion and park at the space closest to the front door.

The drive walked out of the car & unlocked the door and went inside. He walked to a closet next to the entrance & hanged up him coat & hat.

Music was playing on a record in the library and the person dressed in black walked in there to turn it off.

"Is everything ready" he stated

"Oui, Monsieur" the maid answered.

"You have your, instructions." The man answered back.

He left the room & walked to the kitchen. "How's everything, Mrs. Ho?" he asked.

"Dinner will be ready at 7:30" she answered while sharpening a large knife.


	2. Ch 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

The bell in the hall rang, a guest arrived. "Hello Coronal, you are expected." Wilson said. "It's Coronal Mustard isn't it?" He asked. "No, it's Coronal-" Coronal Mustard said. "Please sir, you will have to use a pseudonyms sir, may I have your coat?" The butler said.

The butler & the coronal walked into the library, waiting to be served by, Laura, the maid. "Laura, please give the coronal anything he request, within reason." Wilson said as closing the door. "Oh, Wilson I-" the coronal said, but was greeted to a door.

The doorbell rang a couple of times & Wilson answered the door. "Hello ma'am, you are expected" he stated. "Do you know who I am?" she questioned. "Only that you are to be known as Mrs. White." Wilson replied. "Yes, it says so in the letter." She said back.

Wilson led Mrs. White to the library & introduced Laura & the coronal to her. "Oh, I see you to know each other." He said, as Mrs. White & Laura flinched.

A red car had its hood up about 5 miles away. A woman was trying to hit it to make it run again, but it was all for nothing. She then noticed a purple colored car coming up so she tried to woo him when he came, this time her plan succeeded.

"Thanks" she said, "I'm late for a dinner date." "Me to" the driver stated. "Where you going?" he asked "Let's see." She said while opening the letter she received. "Hill House, of Route 24." "Wait a minute; I got a letter like this." He said while driving.

"And this is Mrs. Peacock." Wilson stated. "Hello" "Hello" Coronal Mustard & Mrs. White said. "Laura, go check & see if dinner will be ready when all of the guests." Wilson said.

"There, turn left." Miss Scarlet instructed to the professor drive. The car turn left & drove for a few seconds, then suddenly stopped, as they looked at the very large, dark mansion while there was a lightning flash. "Why has the car stopped?" Miss Scarlet questioned. "It's frightened." Prof. Plum answered.

The door bell rang & a dog was growling a couple of feet away. "Hello, sir" Wilson said "Sit" The guest, Mr. Green, sat down on a bench next to the door. "No, not you sir." Wilson stated. "Oh, OK" Mr. Green answered. He led Mr. Green into the library.

The doorbell rang. Wilson led the two guests that were left into the library. "May I introduce Professor Plum & Miss Scarlett." He stated.

Then a gong rang right next to study, which made Mr. Green spill his drink on Mrs. Peacock. "Sorry, a little accident prone". He said while trying his best to clean up the spill.


	3. Ch 3: Dinner

_R.I.P. Madeline Kahn: _

_Born:_ _September 29, 1942_

_Died: December 3, 1999_

_She played as Mrs. White in the Clue movie. She died to Ovarian Cancer._

_R.I.P. Eileen Brennan:_

_Born: September 3, 1932_

_Died: July 28, 2013_

_She played as Mrs. Peacock in the Clue movie and in Murder by Death, as Secretary Tess Skeffington. She died to Bladder Cancer._

**Chapter 3: Dinner**

The six guests, the butler, and the maid all walked to the dining room. "You each have a name tag in front of the seat you will be sitting at." Wilson instructed. "Is that seat for you?" the coronal asked. "No sir, I merely a humble butler." Wilson replied "What is that?" the coronal also asked. "The butler is the head of the kitchen and dining room." Wilson answered.

As he left the dining room to the kitchen through a door. The six guests continue eating. "Well somebody has to break the ice, and it might as well by me." Mrs. Peacock began. "I mean I am used to being a hostess, when you're the wife of a-" She stopped mid sentence. "Oh, I don't know what came over me; I forgot that we weren't supposed to say who we really are." "I know who you are." Mr. Green said from across the table. "How do you know that" Mrs. Peacock asked. "I live in Ottawa too." Green answered back.

"Ottawa, so you're a politician's wife" Prof. Plum asked? "Yes" Mrs. Peacock answered back. "So what do you in Ottawa Mr. Green, come on how are we to get aquatinted with each other if you don't know anything about each other." Miss Scarlett interrupted saying "Perhaps he doesn't want to get aquatinted with you." "No if it wasn't for me, we all would be sitting here in silence." "Are you afraid of silence Mrs. Peacock?" Prof. Plum asked. "Yes, No…Why" she said shocked. "Well it seems that you suffer from what we call _pressure of speech_" the professor said. "We, we, are you a shrink?" Miss Scarlett asked. "No, I know a little about psycalogical medicine." Plum answered back.

Mrs. Peacock decided to change the subject and asked "So what does your husband do Mrs. White?" she asked. "Nothing!" Mrs. White answers quickly.

Wilson & Laura walked out the kitchen with the main course. "Wilson" Colonel Mustard stated, slamming his napkin onto the table "Where is our host & why have we been brought here." Wilson was getting ready to answer when the doorbell rang.


End file.
